


To the Comfort of

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [473]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort No Hurt, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Takes Care Of Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/24/20: “grateful, friendly, warm”Theme Week: Peace
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [473]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	To the Comfort of

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/24/20: “grateful, friendly, warm”
> 
> Theme Week: Peace

Even after a friendly meeting with a neighbor pack, Stiles knew, Derek needed some de-stressing.

The wolf side of werewolves made them territorial. Werewolves’ human side allowed them to precisely designate boundaries and negotiate disagreements regarding same.

Stiles was grateful everyone now knew in whose territory lay the best taco joint in the county.

After a nice soak in a warm bath Derek surrendered to Stiles’s ministrations: getting gently toweled dry, his back massaged in bed while lulled to sleep by Stiles’s deep voice talking of trivial things, finally drifting off to the sensation of weightless kisses in his hair…


End file.
